00:00:00
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Eres un idiota. Sabes cuánto detesto esperar y hacer esperar a otros."


¡Hola, sempais! Bueno, había empezado la idea hace una semana y cuando me senté a corregir, salió algo un poco diferente.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi; tremendo OoC; ¿acabo de escribir mi primer one-shot de soulmates? Seh, eso creo; ¿empalagoso? Eh, depende bajo qué estándares; ¿sufro migraña y sólo quería acabar? Muy posible.

**Disclaimer: **

1) Cualquier personaje que reconozcan, le pertenece a Kishimoto.

2) Además, esta es una versión de mi OTP con la idea de almas gemelas que encontré en la historia homónima de **killerqueer **(Ao3). Su Stenbrough fue sobrenamente hermoso (si son fans de la pareja y saben inglés, se las recomiendo muchísimo). Ahora bien, lo único que tomé fue el contador de tiempo en la muñeca (vi que otros publicaban historias de la misma temática, pero ya que éste es el único leído, me siento inclinada a darle crédito).

La idea inicial era detenerlo un segundo antes de que Itachi y Sasori se dieran cuenta que eran almas gemelas, pero honestamente, no tuve corazón.

* * *

**((~*~ [ 00 : 00 : 00 ] ~*~))**

_**D**__ime que, si estás aquí, no es sólo por mis lindos ojos_

_Dime que más allá de eso hay otras cosas que te hacen feliz._

—**J**oyce Jonathan, _Ca ira. _

**⸹**

Sasori no quería conocer a su alma gemela. De hecho, la idea lo estremecía y provocaba náuseas terribles. Evidentemente, pocos entenderían su aversión:observaban su Contador, deseando con fervor que los números tatuados al interior de sus muñecas llegaran por fin a cero.

Él usaba vendas para cubrir su piel e ignoraba olímpicamente la —despiadada— cuenta regresiva. Siempre tenía éxito; no obstante, la sabía… estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria y el Akasuna, agotado por las últimas noches de insomnio, también se negaba rotundamente a perderse el show de las Diez Marionetas de Chikamatsu sólo porque le horrorizaba encontrar su media naranja.

Observó los boletos que Itachi depositara en su mano tres días antes.

—Compré dos entradas —arguyó, sonriéndole—. Deidara-_san _mencionó que te gustaría ir. ¿Quieres?

Abrió la boca sin articular ningún sonido. La cerró de inmediato y frunció la nariz, poniendo sobre su regazo el libro _Principios de cirugía plástica, reconstructiva y estética_. Clavó sus ojos en Itachi, observándolo con detenimiento. Ambos estudiaron medicina juntos durante la carrera; aunque el Uchiha finalmente se inclinó hacia la pediatría, seguían compartiendo el mismo círculo de amistades.

—¿Me darás uno? ¿Y el otro? —Indagó, cautelosamente.

—Bueno —suspiró Itachi, levantando sus hombros en un gesto que haría ver desgarbado a cualquier otra persona—, más o menos esperaba que fuéramos juntos.

—Vamos, ¿qué diría tu alma gemela? —Sugirió, arqueando la ceja. El moreno era un romántico de clóset y le gustaba molestarlo con eso.

—"Invita a Sasori. Él _ama _las marionetas." —Levantó la muñeca, donde se veía un perfecto 00:00:00 con elegante caligrafía. Jamás había ojeado siquiera a la pareja del Uchiha, ya que éste se resistía a decirles mucho: Akatsuki únicamente lo llamaba "Ri" (リ). El pelirrojo admiró la piel desnuda, ligeramente tostada y apartó la mirada, sintiendo que veía una parte íntima del moreno—. ¿Tu Contador no habrá llegado a cero por una de tus creaciones? Son hermosas y nadie te culparía.

El Akasuna rodó los ojos.

—Quizá.

—¿Sandaime?

—No, tonto. Digo: quizá acepte. ¿Cuándo es?

Itachi miró el boleto.

—El sábado —respondió.

"Mierda."

—¿De verdad? —Sasori preguntó, haciendo una mueca. Itachi arqueó la ceja.

—A las 9:00pm.

El taheño puso los dedos sobre la venda, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el de cabellos oscuros. Itachi aguantó su respiración junto con el ruidito estrangulado de quien le gustaría hablarte de las _maravillas _de tener un alma gemela. "Carajo," pensó mientras se levantaba.

—Ahórratelo, Itachi.

—No, no, perdón. Sé que… no vas a querer acompañarme. Pero te gustaría, en serio. Es Chikamatsu y me aseguraré que, si aparece tu alma gemela, no lo dejaré hablarte.

Sasori dibujó una expresión rara.

—No será ahí —musitó—. Ocurre… unas horas antes.

Los ojos de Itachi asimilaron la información.

—Oh. Ya veo.

—Deberías invitar a alguien más. No pienso salir de mi casa.

El Uchiha forzó una sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tómalos —dijo, repentinamente fatigado a simple vista—. Quién sabe, Sasori. He oído sobre algunos casos donde el Contador se equivoca. Hay miles de ésos en internet.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Y si no, invítalo o invítala. Seguramente le encantará Chikamatsu.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Tú pagaste.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me lo darás luego. Dis-fru-ta tu ci-ta.

**⸹**

00:37:18.

La ansiedad crecía. Sasori tomó el celular y escribió un mensaje de texto:

_«_¿Quieres venir?_». _Observó la pantalla durante lo que parecieron horas, tratando que Itachi viera el mensaje con sólo apretar su teléfono. El Uchiha finalmente vio el mensaje y, desde hace un minuto, WhatsApp le indicaba que estaba _escribiendo…_

_«_¿Cuánto falta?_»_

El Akasuna descubrió la venda y gimió.

_«_32min._» _

_«_Muy poco._» _

_«_¿Entonces?_» _

_Escribiendo…_

Nada.

_Escribiendo…_

El corazón de Sasori latía erráticamente, furioso.

_Escribiendo…_

«Piénsalo bien, Sasori.»

«No quiero ver a mi alma gemela y atar mi vida a un perfecto desconocido.»

_Escribiendo… _

«¿Y si no lo fuera?»

«Itachi, ¿de verdad nunca tuviste miedo de conocer a tu alma gemela? ¿Todo se resuelve al conocerla?»

_Escribiendo…_

_Escribiendo…_

_Escribiendo…_

Nada. Sasori esperó durante varios minutos.

Miró su Contador.

00:10:12.

_¡Pirp, pirp!_

El Akasuna vio que Itachi le había mandado una foto. Al abrirla, vio que eran las manos de Itachi: ¡había muchas cortadas! Sasori se levantó como un resorte, los ojos muy abiertos.

«¡¿Qué demonios te pasó, Uchiha?!»

«Intentaba hacerle un obsequio a mi alma gemela. Mi Contador llegó a ceros mucho antes que el suyo… o ni siquiera me amará. Las cosas no se hacen más sencillas, pero deberías darle una oportunidad.»

**⸹**

00:01:56

El Uchiha sonreía en el umbral de su puerta, extendiéndole una cajita. Sasori lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—No es una obra de arte —musitó el Uchiha—, pero de todas formas quería tratar y decirte… si realmente soy yo, no tenemos por qué ser más que amigos, Sasori.

00:01:00

—¿Todo este tiempo?

—Desde que mirábamos las estrellas juntos.

—Íbamos en 9no grado —señaló, casi furioso.

00:00:20

—Te amo, Sasori. No soy un desconocido y sólo quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Me dejarás?

00:00:09

—Eres un idiota. Sabes cuánto detesto esperar y hacer esperar a otros.

00:00:00

El Akasuna puso las manos en el rostro de Itachi y lo obligó a inclinarse para besarlo.

**FIN**


End file.
